SpaceWar 101
'''Space War 101 '''is an upcoming American-British children's comedy series created by That Guy in the hat. It is set to air on the channel RubixTV somewhere between late December, 2015 or early January, 2016. The series revolves around the adventures of two crazy and annoying cat like aliens named, Zork, and Zoid from a planet engulfed in war. They go to school with other aliens to learn how to fight in this galactic battle using their unique abilities. Unfortunately, these two brothers always cause trouble not only in their school but also their world. The show is rated TV-Y7-FV. New episodes air every Friday at 8:30pm on RubixTV Premise In the galaxy of Quipptlon IIV, The seven planets that orbit the blue star are in a heavy thousand year old war. One of the planets is, Xcdectron V, A planet heavily filled with violence, crime, and a rich and greedy government. Due to the radiation of the star it orbits around, everyone in this planet has some type of power. Zork and Zoid are two crazy and adventurous cat like aliens who attend an extremely serious middle school in which other alien life forms learn to fight in the war. The two along with their other friends have the most craziest and strange adventures in their galaxy. Characters Main Characters * Zork- Zork is an extremely hyperactive and idiotic cat like alien whom is the main character of the series. He is considered as very annoying by many of his peers. He is usually always happily excited about everything. Zork has the ability to phase through objects and to possess invisibility. * Zoid- Zork's twin brother. He is much like Zork. He is always known to be happy and psychotic all the times. He follows Zork and usually tries to be like him. Though he follows his brother, Zoid is the older one in the group. Zoid has the ability to shrink or grow in size. * Xera- Zork's love interest. She is a more teal squid like alien who is the daughter of the "Lord Cthulhu". She hates Zork for being incredibly annoying to her. Xera is usually serious and miserable. She is very unpopular but she doesn't care about it. She carries the power of telekinesis. * Derklrk- A blob who is the best friend of the brothers. Derklrk is extremely paranoid about almost everything he sees, despite the fact he is one of the strongest alien races in the galaxy. Derklrk is a friendly guy who has a short attention span. He is also extremely gluttonous. Secondary Characters * Mr. Shizelek- A non-caring middle aged teacher who teaches the children. He has fought in the war and was considered a hero in the planet. He like many obvious teachers usually gives out detention to many kids who misbehave, such as Zork and Zoid. he is some type of green blob with glasses, and grey hair. * Jez- TBA TBA List of episodes See here for the list of episodes Development Back in 2011, That Guy drew a picture of a cat who was later known as Zork. He had an idea for the cat to appear in his series Risky Frizz. He however decided to make a show about the cat. After watching a marathon of science fiction movies, he decided to set the show in space. He made a whole story surrounding the shows plot, characters, and setting. He teamed up with Bacon who helped him write for the show. TBA Broadcasting Televison Content Rating Reception Controversy The show was in fact infamous by many parents who called out that the series was too inappropriate and promoted violence. The series jokes have been known to be censored in many versions to give it a non-TV-PG rating. All uncut footage are erased and never put in the show ever. In one episode however, Zork started to flirt with many woman in very inappropriate ways. This scene made many people (especially many feminists) report this to the president of RubixTV. Gallery Trivia Category:Animated series Category:Television series Category:Science fiction series Category:Comedy Category:Comedy series Category:XTV Category:RubixTV